


whenever you're ready

by perfect-porcelain (tedddylupin)



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: In which Alex is a TikTok potter and leaves thirst trap videos, M/M, This is very niche don't @ me, TikTok, and Henry leaves thirsty comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedddylupin/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: “Pez. Please, will you stop tagging me in TikTok thirst traps?” Henry asked as he stepped into his friend’s car.Pez lowered his Gucci sunglasses on his nose, looking at Henry without anything obscuring his vision and just laughed before pushing them back up with his middle finger. “Don’t fucking lie to me, I know you love them.”Or: the one where Henry falls in lust with a TikToker making pottery and leaves drunken thirst comments
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 64
Kudos: 416





	whenever you're ready

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this to the ever amazing and lovely [Len](https://spiltstarlight.tumblr.com/) who is my chicken nugget. Special shout out to [Beth](https://omgcmere.tumblr.com/) who didn't question my request for Spanish translations. I love y'all to death 💕

“Pez. Please, will you stop tagging me in TikTok thirst traps?” Henry asked as he stepped into his friend’s car.

Pez lowered his Gucci sunglasses on his nose, looking at Henry without anything obscuring his vision and just laughed before pushing them back up with his middle finger. “Don’t fucking lie to me, I know you love them.”

Henry grumbled to himself as he buckled himself in, bracing himself for Pez’s wild driving. He would have offered to drive instead but his car was in the shop and Pez was his only way to actually get to the park. 

“Did you see that one I just tagged you in?” Pez asked as he swerved a bit.

“Jesus Christ, watch the road please.” Henry gritted out, his entire body tense while Pez just laughed again. “No I didn’t see it, I was walking out the door and the fact that you were watching TikTok while driving is frankly disturbing. Please don’t kill me today.”

“Oh please.” Pez rolled his eyes as he squealed around someone who was driving slowly. Henry winced and decided to just close his eyes before realizing that was somehow worse.

Finally they made it to the park and Henry grabbed his bag from the backseat while Pez grabbed the food. He spread out the blanket and they got situated in the middle of the grass with the rest of the people enjoying the nice weather. Henry let the sun warm his skin as Pez passed out the champagne and cheese and fruit. He ate it happily as he leaned back on one hand, watching the people around him.

“How many of these people do you think know someone that you know?” Henry asked and Pez looked around. 

“Oh wait, shit, that’s Ricky.” Pez said and waved to a man that Henry didn’t actually know. The man waved back. “I’ll be right back.” Before Henry could say a word, Pez was gone and he was left alone on the blanket. 

He sighed and pulled out his phone and decided to check out the video Pez had been so excited to show him. He opened the app and clicked the notification, frowning a bit.

**@siezethepez** _@henryfmount_ this guy is SO your type. he could work me any day with his hands

He rolled his eyes and clicked on the video and his eyes widened at the man on his screen. He was wearing only an apron, no shirt and was slapping a pile of clay on the wheel. Henry had to try and keep his face neutral as he continued to watch the man brush curly hair out of his eyes before wetting his hands and leaning over the wheel and working the clay with his hands. Henry was mesmerized, eyes going to the way the fingers moved to create a vase. 

At the end of the video the man grinned and winked at the camera, holding up his finished product.

“Now to put this in the kiln. I’ll be glazing it later in the week so like for more.” The man shot a peace sign at the camera before the video looped again. 

If Henry had a timer for how quick he hit the man’s username (@glazedandconfused Henry was pretty sure he was already a little bit in love). All the videos had the man in only an apron, flashes of abs peeking out from behind and each time he ended his video with a signature grin, wink, and peace sign.

“I think you’re drooling a bit.” Pez interrupted him and Henry jumped, thrown violently to the present. He nearly dropped his phone. Pez just threw back his head and laughed. “I guess my comment was correct then?”

Henry felt his cheeks heat up but he just raised his chin. “No, very wrong.” 

Pez leaned in with a shit eating grin on his face. “You lieeee.” He hissed and Henry just rolled his eyes. The rest of the afternoon was spent getting pleasantly drunk on the champagne that Pez had brought, Henry cutting Pez off only an hour in considering he would like to survive the ride back to his house. 

Eventually he was dropped off at his front door with a swat on the ass and a blown kiss as Pez squealed out of the driveway and Henry let air hiss through his teeth before turning and walking into the house he shared with Bea. She was out of town for the month, on vacation with their mother for a girls trip so he was left in charge of the house and the animals. 

The moment he walked in the door David came running up to him. He scooped up the beagle and snuggled his face into David’s fur before setting him down. He dropped his bag on the floor and flopping onto the couch, bringing his phone out of his pocket. 

His first app open was TikTok and he saw a new video from @glazedandconfused. He froze as he watched yet another pottery video, this time a mug. He was transfixed by the man’s fingers. God he didn’t even know this guy’s name but he wanted those fingers on his body. Before he even knew what he was doing he clicked the comment button.

**henryfmount** : what else do those fingers do?

He clicked the send button and promptly closed his phone, resisting the urge to throw it across the room. Instead he nervously laughed to an empty house and stood up to get ready for bed. He didn’t open his phone again until he was deep under his covers, David snuggled up at his side. 

TikTok was open yet again but this time he had a notification.

He let out a little strangled sound when he saw _@glazedandconfused liked your comment_. He dropped his phone on his stomach and laced his fingers together, his mind going blank.

“Fuck you’re such a stupid horny asshole.” He whispered to himself before closing his eyes and shoving his hands through his hair before grabbing his phone again only to see another notification.

**@glazedandconfused** : a lot of things :P 

Without even thinking Henry’s thumbs tapped across his keyboard, alcohol and horniness fueling him at this point.

**@henryfmount** : care to practice on me?

_@glazedandconfused has liked your comment_

“Go the fuck to bed. Go the fuck to bed. Go the _fuck_ to bed.” Henry chanted under his breath as he closed his phone, shoving the charger in with a little too much strength and tossed it on his nightstand. He shuffled around on his mattress, bringing the covers up to his nose and squeezed his eyes closed. This was a problem for another day.

\----

Sunlight through the curtains that he forgot to close last night woke Henry up. Usually it was David whining at him but the dog was still fast asleep. He rubbed a hand over his face before reaching for his phone. He opened it and scrolled through the notifications he had missed, flipping through the different apps until he got bored and opened TikTok finally.

_@glazedandconfused has followed you_

His eyes bugged out and he sat up quickly, David startling at the sudden movement. Henry absently reached out a hand to soothe the dog, eyes not leaving the screen. He saw the red dot at the top of his direct messages which were very, _very_ empty save for one. 

**@glazedandconfused** : ngl your comments made me laugh

Henry paused, thumbs hovering over the keyboard.

**@henryfmount** : lol glad my drunken ramblings could entertain you I’ll see myself out

He closed the app and went about his day. Most of it was spent reading on the couch, his legs kicked up over the back of it as he laid on the pillows, David curled into a small ball next to him. He scribbled a few things in the margins as he went, all thoughts of pottery hot man TikTok leaving his mind until the night time began to creep in. He set his water to boil and opened the app while he waited.

No new notifications.

He wasn’t sure if he was sad about it or grateful. He popped open a bottle of wine because he was alone in a house and what else was there to do at night than drink an entire bottle? He sipped it as he stirred his pasta. As the lights started to get a little fuzzy and his body loose and smile easy as he watched Community, his attention drifted back to his phone. 

Two new videos, both still in just the apron and Henry let out a breath out through his nose before clicking on the first one. 

“Hey guys, so I realized I never actually did an about me video so I’ll be doing that while finishing this glaze real quick.” The man said, eyes flashing up to the camera briefly which made Henry’s heart stutter for a moment before the brown eyes went back to the bucket of what looked like red paint. “So my name’s Alex, I’m a potter and I’ve been doing this for about five years now.” A quick shake of his hand to get his curls out his face and Henry sucked in a breath. He was pretty sure it was just hot in here but he was starting to get very flushed. 

Alex dipped the mug in the red paint quickly, turning his wrist with precision that had Henry biting his lower lip without even realizing it. Alex placed the mug out of frame and grabbed another one. 

“I’m 23 now but I haven’t been really focused on this until about two years ago after I graduated from UT Austin with a degree in business and never really liked the stuffy corporate office atmosphere so I’ve been using that degree to help with my shop. Link’s in the bio check it out.” Alex said, looking up with a wink. “These mugs will be up for sale after their second time in the kiln so probably at the end of the week.” Another shake of his head to get the curls out of his eyes. 

“I didn’t ever think this TikTok thing would take off but I’m definitely okay with it. Support artists y’all!” Alex said, setting the second mug off to the side and giving the camera a thumbs up with red fingers. 

Henry instantly hit the like button and clicked on Alex’s profile once again, copying the link to his shop which took him to a rather simple but clean page with all the things for sale and this guy was _good_ not that Henry had a lot of experience with pottery in general but everything Alex did was half raw and half beautifully glazed and he put a mug in his cart, buying it without a second thought. 

He went back for the second video and this one was another wheel video, Alex’s fingers deft and quick and Henry found himself sinking heavily into the cushions, the warmth from the alcohol burning in his cheeks. There was some acoustic song playing in the background as Alex easily built the clay up with wet fingers before pressing it down to the shape he was looking for. 

God he wanted those fingers on him.

It didn’t hurt that Alex’s curls kept his forehead hidden until he looked up at the camera at the very end of the video, eyes dazzling and magnetic. Without even thinking about it, he opened his direct messages.

**@henryfmount** : so I bought a mug spur of the moment and I’m going to be very disappointed if your signature isn’t on the bottom.

He gnawed on his lip before pressing send and quickly tossing his phone to the side, hitting play on the TV once more. He had turned his notifications on for TikTok at this point, his impatience getting too much for him. 

His phone lit up.

**@glazedandconfused** : thanks for the purchase! all my mugs have my signature and stamp on the bottom but maybe i’ll make you a special note ;)

Henry let out his air through his teeth. He was just reading into this right? This was the wine talking, nothing else. Hell, he had only made like three TikToks on his page, mostly just him and Pez dancing and only after he got liquid courage in his veins. He had been so close to deleting them so many times but he knew that Pez would just liquor him up and force him to do another video regardless. 

**@henryfmont** : will it include your number?

God what had even gotten _into_ him tonight? Who knew he would be so horny for a fucking potter on TikTok? 

**@glazedandconfused** : that you can get for free

He froze as he read the message, mind going completely blank. Okay this wasn’t just him reading into things. No straight man just gave another man his number without prefacing heteronormativity. All he and Alex had been doing was flirting. 

**@glazedandconfused** : 512-234-5728

If Pez could see him now he would be so proud. Now to actually use said number. He felt a slight unhinged feeling spread throughout him as he copied and pasted the number into a new message. 

**Henry** : Hey! I’m Henry and I’m hoping you’re Alex  
**???** : hi there henry, this is definitely alex. thank god you’re actually blue and not green  
**Henry** : Give out your number a lot then?  
**Alex** : only to the hotties 😉  
**Alex** : ngl your comments have been great  
**Henry** : I’m surprised you noticed them with the amount you get  
**Alex** : you’d be surprised at how niche my following is  
**Henry** : Who wouldn’t want to watch a potter work?  
**Alex** : that all you’re watching Henry? 😏

Henry felt his cheeks burn at that last message. He knew he shouldn’t be flirting like this but he would likely never actually see Alex in person so what harm was there? 

**Henry** : I mean I think my finger comment should speak for itself  
**Alex** : lmao good point that’s definitely what caught my eye. you’re a decently good dancer btw  
**Henry** : Oh god you saw that? Blame my friend Pez and wine for that one.  
**Alex** : of course i saw i had to stalk obviously  
**Henry** : Stalking little old me?  
**Alex** : with eyes like yours in your icon how could i not?

Now Henry was blushing way too hard.

**Alex** : are you living in england right now? i thought i recognized that background in your last video  
**Henry** : Yes, I’m in London  
**Alex** : that’s hot, you got an accent?  
**Henry** : Well it’s not an accent to me, but yes. I’m assuming you’ve got a Texan accent then?  
**Alex** : mixed with a lil chicano. i can speak spanish to you 😎  
**Henry** : Might I politely request you to speak in Spanish on a TikTok?  
**Alex** : request granted i’ll dedicate it to you  
**Henry** : Oh, you don’t have to do that  
**Alex** : no take backs. i gotta go get some things out of the kiln. expect your video tomorrow hombre 😉  
**Alex** : well i guess it would be tomorrow for you...or would it be today? idk timezones are hard. EITHER WAY EXPECT IT SOON  
**Henry** : Oh jeeze, well goodbye then. Good luck with your kiln  
**Alex** : 😘

Henry let out a loud whoosh of air as he slid down onto the pillows. “Jesus fucking Christ.” He muttered. David looked up at him from the couch, an expression of vague concern before letting out a huff and laying his head back down. Henry snorted and scratched the dog’s ears. “Yes, me too buddy. Me too.” 

He and David left the couch a few episodes later, getting ready for bed like the night before. He let the wine drift him down to sleep with visions of a half naked potter dancing in his mind. 

When he woke up, his phone was already awake and he frowned a bit, blearily reaching for it and squinting at the screen. His eyes widened when he saw his notifications that were still rolling in. He opened his phone and clicked on TikTok to find that his follower count had jumped from 45 people to 15k overnight. That didn’t even include the likes his videos were getting. 

“How in the hell…?” He whispered to himself before noticing that he had missed a text from Alex.

**Alex** : good morning and you’re welcome

He pursed his lips together and clicked on the link to the TikTok that was in the message under it. Of course it took him straight to Alex’s page and there the man was in all his nearly shirtless glory. “Fuck me.” Henry muttered under his breath as Alex brushed a hand through his hair.

“Este video le dedico a Henry porque a él le gustan mis dedos.” Alex began, ending the sentence with a wink at the camera and Henry’s eyes widened. Spanish had always been rather sexy to him but to hear it fall from Alex’s lips? He was already a goner.

Alex patted the pottery wheel and then slapped some new clay on its surface. “Para hacer una jarra superior, hay que usar un torno de alfarero limpio y la arcilla húmeda.” He spoke again before wetting his hands and began to sculpt the clay into a large pitcher looking vase. Henry was mesmerized as he watched Alex smooth the edges with his fingers and then a few tools including what looked like a plastic wedge. 

“And there you have it.” Alex said, clapping his hands together. “Hope you enjoyed my Spanish Henry you dirty dog.” With a peace sign the video looped back at the start. 

Henry wasn’t sure how long he watched the same video over and over again but it was around the fifth time that he noticed he had been tagged in it. No wonder he had gotten so many new followers and likes. He wasn’t sure whether to thank Alex or throttle him but he supposed he could spend the day just watching Alex speak Spanish over and over again. 

He attempted to write down the words phonetically and put them into google translate but all he was coming up with was a bunch of gibberish. He finally gave up and decided to text Alex instead. 

**Henry** : My phone keeps blowing up from all these notifications  
**Alex** : i said you’re welcome  
**Henry** : I have to ask, what did you say? I caught part of it but I only speak French and French has a mind of its own.  
**Alex** : 😂  
**Alex** : i said i’m dedicating this video to Henry because he likes my fingers and then i said to make the best pot you have to use a clean wheel and wet clay.  
**Henry** : Jesus Christ no wonder I’ve been getting some raunchy comments. I’m going to be banned from the internet  
**Alex** : ain’t nothing wrong with a horny comment 😏  
**Alex** : i mailed your mug today btw. should get there in like a week and half or something like that.  
**Henry** : Thank you I appreciate it

Henry gnawed at his lip as he watched the blinking cursor stare back at him. He knew he should apologize for last night.

**Henry** : I’m sorry if I was too forward last night. I was a bottle of wine in.  
**Alex** : you weren’t too forward i’m a natural flirt if you can’t tell  
**Henry** : Do you normally flirt with guys?  
**Alex** : and girls too

That made Henry’s eyebrows shoot up. The three dots were already going on his screen so he waited.

**Alex** : what about you? do you flirt with just the guys or girls too?  
**Henry** : Just the guys  
**Alex** : good to know 😎

For the next few days it was a lot of back and forth, texting and liking each other’s videos. Pez had freaked out when Henry told him about everything with Alex and insisted they do a duet with one of Alex’s videos, attempting to make pottery out of Play-doh. Alex had quickly commented back praising their genius. So much so that Alex’s next video was Play-doh on his potters wheel which of course got an insane amount of likes.

It was a week and a half that Henry actually received Alex’s package. He unwrapped it quickly, finding the mug nicely intact, Alex’s signature and stamp on the bottom. It matched the decor of the kitchen nicely and was more than big enough for the amount of tea he liked to drink. He was so invested in looking at it that he almost forgot about the special note that Alex had promised him.

_Dear Henry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and I hope you know that I’m gonna stalk the shit out of your house on google Earth._

_(That was a joke btw but also, I love the balconies. Very nice touch with the shutters)_

_Thanks for supporting me in this trying time even if it was fueled by pure thirst. I know what you’re about, don’t even lie because it’s okay I definitely thirst followed you back but shh take that secret to the grave. It’ll ruin my image._

_\- Alex_

Henry had to laugh a bit at the ridiculousness of the note but it would be a lie if he said that he didn’t keep the note in a safe place. He placed the cup on the counter and took a picture to send to Alex.

**Henry** : Got your note. Your secret is safe with me. 😉  
**Alex** : what’s this? an emoji? is the world ending?  
**Henry** : Haha very funny.  
**Alex** : ouch that period hurts  
**Henry** : Better watch it or I’ll expose you.  
**Alex** you just said you wouldn’t! did the mug make it there alright?  
**Henry** : Yes the mug is great thanks. It matches my kitchen  
**Alex** : first time you drink out of it, you owe me a selfie  
**Henry** : I suppose that could be arranged.  
**Alex** : i need a hot model for the insta  
**Henry** : Oh my god  
**Alex** : 😜

It was a full two weeks later when Henry was a bottle and a half in and he was scared to death by his phone ringing. His eyes widened and he fumbled with it, nearly dropping it before answering Alex’s call.

“This is unexpected.” He said, clearing his throat.

“Goddamn you do have an accent.” Alex said, the twang curling into his ears.

“Back at you.” He said smoothly, his mind screaming at him on the inside. “What do I owe the pleasure?”

“You’re still in London right?” Alex asked like they were old friends and not random strangers on the internet.

“Erm, yes? Why?” He frowned, teeth worrying at his bottom lip in his nervous habit.

“I’m going to be there in a few days for a pottery thing. One of the big studios here is taking guest artists to be an artist in residence for six weeks and they found my TikTok.” Alex said, his voice sounding excited. 

Henry’s eyes widened. “Are you serious? That’s amazing!”

“I just got off the phone with them and for some reason you were the first person I wanted to call.” Alex said with a laugh and Henry could feel his face getting hot.

“Not even your family? I’m honored.” He said, attempting to play it off as a joke but his heart was starting to beat fast. 

“It would be nice to already have a friend there.” Alex replied and he could heard noises in the background. He heard Alex curse under his breath. “Sorry just stubbed my toe against my kiln.”

“So did you actually get the residency or do you have to interview with them?” He asked, his empty hand starting to pick at a loose thread on his sweater. 

“Interview, but I figured while I was here I could meet up with you and Pez and you can show me the sights or something. They aren’t pay for my hotel room either, that’s uh...that’s also why I wanted to call you.” He could hear a wince in Alex’s voice.

“You want a free place to stay huh?” Henry deadpanned.

“Please?” Alex drew out the word in a long whiney beg and how could Henry say no to that?

“As long as you actually wear a shirt in public I suppose.” He said with a sigh but the smile on his lips gave him away. 

“Don’t lie, you love the apron no shirt combo.” Alex said and Henry could hear the smile mirroring in his voice. 

“I mean what gay man wouldn’t?” He said, the words falling out of his mouth before he could stop them. “Uh...I mean…”

All he could hear was laughing on Alex’s end. “Keep it in your pants mister.” Then Alex paused. “Wait, I know I should remember your last name since I literally wrote it out for your shipping label but I forgot.”

“Mountchristen.” Henry supplied quickly. “I don’t know yours though.”

“Claremont-Diaz.” Alex said and he could hear the smirk.

“Figures you would have a double name. Well in that case my full last name is Fox-Mountchristen but I don’t like doing both for shipping labels.” 

“Kinky and mysterious. I knew I liked you.”

Henry felt the blush creep down his neck. “You wish. Text me your details though and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Wait, you said I could stay with you!” Alex protested.

“Mysterious remember? I might have move the skeletons in the closet before you come.” Henry said, laying his accent on thickly. 

“Alright, I’ll give you that one. I’ll text you. I actually do have to go and call my family but it was nice to hear your voice for the first time. Hope you’re not a catfish.” 

Henry snorted. “Guess you’ll have to wait and find out.”

“I’m living on a prayer here.” Alex said rather seriously.

“You’ll make it I swear.” Henry said back automatically.

“Yoooo! I knew I liked you. Can even keep up with my Bon Jovi references. Okay bye Henry.” 

He laughed. “Bye Alex.” David looked up at him with his typical look of slight disgust. He frowned at the dog. “Don’t look at me like that.” David let out a huff and put his head down. Henry just laid his head back against the cushions and smiled to himself, closing his eyes. So his TikTok crush was coming to see him and actually stay here. That wasn’t a totally life changing or big deal at all. 

Nope, not at all.

\---

“Do you see him?” Henry asked, craning his head over the people at Heathrow. 

“Calm your tits.” Pez said, not even bothering to look. He just smiled at Henry. “It’s cute when you’re nervous.” 

“Shut up.” Henry narrowed his eyes at his friend before looking back at the exit to look for Alex. He saw a familiar messy mop of curls and his heart thumped a bit harder. Alex came out from behind a group and instantly locked eyes with Henry, a smile curling onto his face.

“So you’re not a catfish after all.” Alex said before frowning and looking up at Henry. “And you’re annoyingly tall.”

Henry shrugged, knowing his face was already starting to betray his blush. “Genetics, I’m not sure what to tell you.”

Alex smirked before looking at Pez. “Nice to see you Pez. Love your work. You can teach this kid how to throw his ass back better though.”

“I tried but he’s unfortunately unteachable.” Pez sighed. 

“We all have our flaws I suppose.” Alex nodded solemnly before perking up once more. “So I took like four five hour energies and yes it’s like 3 am back in Texas but I’m ready to _go_ where we headed first?” 

Henry’s eyes widened. “That...doesn’t sound healthy.”

“Gotta die someday. I’m starved. Can we eat first actually?” Alex asked, shouldering his bag better.

“That was the plan actually. We’re taking you to Hyde Park and grabbing some fish and chips.” Henry explained, walking their small group out to where his car was parked. Alex nearly got into the driver’s side before cracking up. 

“Whoops, my bad. I forgot.” Alex went around to the passenger’s side after putting his things in the back. 

As Henry drove, Pez pointed out the sights of London, giving rather dirty details of Henry’s past escapades including mentioning all the places he had thrown up after a night out.

“Jesus Pez, he doesn’t need to know this.” Henry said, ears turning red.

“Are you kidding? Those are cultural landmarks.” Pez sniffed.

“I’m loving every minute of it.” Alex said, a shit eating grin permanently plastered onto his face at this point. 

They eventually made it to the park, Henry grabbing greasy cones of fish and chips for all three of them while Alex and Pez talked on the side. They all walked towards the park, Pez spreading out a blanket. 

“This is awesome you guys, thanks for letting me come stay with you.” Alex said licking the grease off his fingers after he had fully devoured the meal. 

“No problem. It’s been a while since I’ve done the touristy parts of London.” Henry leaned back on his hands as he looked out onto the lake in the middle of the park. 

“I’ve got my interview tomorrow at 10am so I can catch an Uber or taxi? Whatever you guys have here.”

“Taxi.” Henry filled in automatically.

“Right, taxi. And then you can pick me up and we can go do things.” Alex said, crossing his legs. Henry didn’t move when Alex’s knee knocked into his own though all his focus went to where their skin was touching. Alex didn’t attempt to move it and neither did Henry so they sat there in the warmth of the rare sunshine in the middle of the park and enjoyed each other’s company. 

Eventually they had to move so Henry took Alex around the major tourist areas including the House of Parliament and the London Eye. 

“Lowkey this is such a tourist trap but I fucking love this.” Alex said as they looked down from their glass bubble. “We should do a TikTok live of this.” 

Henry had been looking out the window but suddenly felt flustered. “Erm, alright.”

Alex pulled out his phone and set it up. “What’s up y’all, I’m out here in London right now.” He said, already getting at least 20 people watching. Henry watched as the number only grew. “My man Henry is showing me around for the weekend. Big pottery things coming soon but for now enjoy my tourist traps.” 

Alex turned the camera on Henry. “Say hello.”

Henry waved nervously at the camera. “Hello there.”

He watched as Alex read the comments and snorted before looking up at Henry. “They said the same thing I did. They’re surprised you’re not a catfish either and you actually have an accent.” 

“I’m a real person I promise. Alex is just being a jerk.” Henry said, playfully glaring at Alex over the phone camera. He watched as Alex clicked the phone screen, flipping it back on himself before showing the audience his views. 

He watched Alex make the TikTok live for a bit before looking out at the views that he hadn’t gotten since he was a young child. If you live in a place, touristy things weren’t common things to do except when you were a kid. 

“No, Henry and I aren’t dating.” Alex said, slinging an arm around Henry’s shoulders and suddenly he was yanked back to the present. “We would make a cute couple huh?” Alex turned his sights on Henry and Henry tensed under the man’s touch. 

“You couldn’t handle this.” Henry said automatically which only made Alex burst out into laughter.

“I think you’ve got it wrong buddy. You couldn’t handle _this_.”

“No, I’m pretty sure I’ve got it right.” He said, somehow flirting back even with a camera on him.

Alex turned back to the phone. “He lies we all know it. I’m gonna hop off here but thank you for tuning in. Expect more soon.” He looked at Henry. “Say goodbye Henry.”

He waved at the screen. “Bye now.” 

Pez was just looking at him with a sly look, a clear expression of ‘I said nothing’, before grinning and turning his nose up while Henry just shrugged. Alex snapped a couple of pictures before putting his phone back in his pocket. 

Eventually they got back to the ground and back to the car. The sun was starting to set and Alex looked like he was worn out. Henry dropped off Pez first.

“Good luck tomorrow.” Pez said, waving to Alex. “Don’t get into too much trouble without me.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it darling.” Alex said with a terrible British accent that made both Pez and Henry laugh. He drove to the house and Alex’s eyes widened. “This looks way better in person than on Google Earth.” 

“I still can’t believe you stalked me.” Henry snorted. 

“I still can’t believe you left me dirty comments.” Alex winked and Henry’s chest fluttered a bit and he ignored the way his cheeks heated up.

“Blame it on the alcohol I suppose.”

“Sure that’s all it was?” Alex asked as he slipped out of the car and looked at Henry from over the roof. There was a slight look of mischief in his gaze.

Henry ducked his head, pretending like he was looking at something in the car. “I mean...yes?”

Alex kept the same knowing look. “Sure kid.” He reached into the backseat to grab his suitcase and gestured for Henry to lead the way to the house. He unlocked the door and David came running up. “Wait, holy shit you never mentioned a dog.” Instantly Alex dropped his suitcase and knelt on the floor to pet the beagle. He looked up at Henry, the light from the porch illuminating his brown eyes. “What’s his name?”

“David.” Henry said after a beat, his brain actually catching up to what Alex was saying. 

Alex wrinkled his nose. “David? What kind of white shit is that?” 

“After Bowie, genius.” Henry pushed past Alex and David watched his movements over his shoulder but stayed for Alex’s petting. 

“Alright, David after Bowie, I suppose you get a pass.” Alex cooed at David who licked him on the cheek before standing up and grabbing his things. “Still weird tho.” 

“You come into _my house_ and insult _my dog_?” Henry asked, over his shoulder, catching Alex’s grin. 

“Alright fair enough. I’ll stop the insults until tomorrow.” Alex sighed dramatically. “But only because those five hour energies are wearing off and I’m dead.”

Henry laughed, “Come on, I’ll show you to your room.” He led Alex down the hall towards the guest room. “Towels are in the bathroom. I’ll be right down the hall on the left if you need anything. I can definitely drive you tomorrow if you want.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Alex said, stepping into the guest room and looking around, nodding his approval.

“Oh, but I insist.” Henry said, leaning in close and Alex let out a startled laugh before Henry leaned away.

“Well alright, if you insist.” Alex winked. 

“I’ll leave you to it then. Goodnight.” Henry said with a smile. 

“Night Henry.” Alex said and Henry left the room, ignoring the way his heart beat just a little bit faster as he did.

He didn’t get much sleep last night, the thought of Alex only two rooms down keeping him up. 

He woke up to the sound of Alex in the bathroom and he slipped out to the kitchen, putting the kettle on. Alex eventually came out wearing jeans and a sweater but somehow his vibe made it look cool rather than uptight like Henry was sure it would on himself.

“Mornin’.” Alex said in a still sleepy voice. “Nice boxers.” 

Henry looked down at his maroon colored ones with tiny beagles on them before looking back up. “I dress to impress.” 

Alex leaned against the bar. “Color me very impressed at the moment. You got any coffee in this joint?”

“Alas, we do not. I can swing by a Starbucks if you’d like before your interview. Or I have tea.” He said, gesturing to his mug that he was in the middle of pouring. 

“Starbucks is fine. As long as you don’t change.” Another wink from Alex that Henry was glad he was in the middle of turning around for. It was too goddamn early for the power those winks had on him. 

“Let me just get this ready and I’ll go get ready.” Henry said as he stirred in a couple packets of sugar and a splash of milk. He kept the teabag in before putting the top on and then going to actually put on something suitable. 

With a sweep through his hair was ready and Alex jerked up from the bar where he was dozing against. “I’m up!” 

Henry snorted and shook his head, leading Alex back to the car, forcing him to go around to the other door once again. “Jesus you really do need coffee.”

“Yeah.” Alex said, his voice muffled against where it was laid against the window. Henry found the closest Starbucks. Alex ordered an Americano with an extra shot. Three or four sips in he began to perk up as Henry put in the address to the studio.

“Text me when you’re doing alright? I’m gonna go pick up Pez and we’ll wait for you.” Henry leaned over to talk to Alex through the window. The man gave him a thumbs up. “Hey Alex!” He called and Alex turned. “Good luck! Show them your abs if the mood calls for it!” 

Alex cackled. “I’ll do that Fox.” And then he was gone and Henry started back for Pez. 

“You are so in love.” Pez sighed dreamily as they waited for Alex to exit the building. “Did you guys fuck last night?”

Henry nearly choked on his tea. “No we didn’t fuck! We didn’t even do anything at all. He went to sleep and I…” 

“Masturbated to his beautiful curls.” Pez filled in with an evil grin. 

“If I wasn’t holding a tea right now I would be slapping you.” Henry muttered.

“Don’t lie, you know you’ve done it at least once.” Pez encroached on his space with that same look on his face.

“I hate you.” 

“You love me.” Pez leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“What did I walk in on?” Alex asked, leaning against the open window. 

“Just our amazing but sadly purely platonic connection.” Pez sighed and ran a hand through Henry’s hair before he jerked back and slapped Pez’s hand away. “We are just two sides of the same coin.”

“Get in the back you heathen.” Henry grumbled.

“See? He can’t stand to be next to me, our connection is too much.” Pez began to crawl to the backseat.

“I meant get out of the car, not crawl back there!” Henry sputtered when Pez’s jacket hit him in the face. He heard Alex’s laughter from outside the car continue into the passenger seat. He turned to look at the man. “How did it go?”

“Pretty well I think. The owner was older but her assistant was younger and apparently the one that suggested they reach out to me thanks to her seeing my TikToks.” Alex said as he buckled himself in. 

“Guess that cursed app is good for something.” Henry said with a smile.

“Guess so.” Alex said, keeping eye contact with him, his mouth twisting into a small smirk. “Where to now?”

“I hope you like museums.” Henry turned back to the windshield, heart thumping a bit harder as he pulled away from the curb and headed towards the heart of London.

They eventually made it to the Victoria and Albert museum, Alex looking around in awe. Pez had trailed behind, preferring to stick to the paintings rather than the sculpture part of the museum. 

“I used to love going to the art museum in Austin growing up. The workers there practically knew me by name, I was there so often.” Alex said as he and Henry slowly strolled through the museum.

“How did you get into pottery?” He asked, pivoting a little on his foot to face Alex better.

“My abuela actually. She does native Mexican pottery and whenever I would visit her in California we would always work on things together. My first kiln was actually her old one that she gave to me.” Alex said, his eyes trailing over the various statues as they passed. He stopped in front of a rather large one. “Don’t you just love Bernini?” Alex’s voice took on a dreamy tone. 

Henry looked up at the statue, Neptune and Triton made out of marble. “It really is something.” 

“I could never do marble but Bernini used to plan his sculptures out of clay. I remember seeing an exhibit with just those and you could still see the fingerprints even after all these years. Knowing that someone had made these things and it didn’t just spring into existence was very profound for young Alex.” Henry watched as Alex smiled wistfully before turning to him. “The art took a backburner whenever college came around. My mom said I needed at least a degree before even attempting to pursue anything so I went to UT, got into their business school. Fucking _hated_ it but I got my degree and then after I walked across the stage and got my diploma I turned to her and said that I was going to become a full time potter. She nearly killed me that day but I made it work.”

Henry’s eyebrows rose. “And look at you now, TikTok famous and about to live in London.”

The corner of Alex’s mouth twitched up. He turned back to the statue. “And in the middle of a museum with a hot guy. Not bad for myself.”

Henry sucked in a breath and quickly turned his eyes back on the face of Neptune. He swallowed thickly. 

“Shall we?” Alex asked and Henry nodded quickly. 

They made it through the rest of the museum, finding Pez staring at a painting of a trio of naked women and dragging him away. They walked to a local cafe to grab lunch and listened to Pez tell a story about a crazy night in London, not sparing any details of Henry’s drunken mess.

“I _need_ to go out with y’all.” Alex said and Pez clapped his hands together.

“It’s settled, we go out tonight.” Pez grinned like a chaotic god and Henry suddenly felt very nervous.

The rest of the day was spent walking around downtown, Alex going into a few of the boutiques to get souvenirs for his family. Alex dragged Henry into another TikTok live while they walked around a pottery store, Alex pointing out the best and the worst until the shop owner started to give them dirty looks.

Eventually Henry dropped Pez off at his house once more and drove him and Alex a few streets over. 

“Wanna watch some TV until we have to get ready?” Alex asked and Henry was rather grateful for the time to just relax.

“Sounds like a plan.” He said, slipping out of his shoes and falling onto the couch. David jumped up next to him and Alex sat down beside him. He didn’t mention the fact that there was clearly more room on the couch where they didn’t have to be touching because he didn’t want Alex to move away. Even if the press of Alex’s shoulder against his own made him want to burn up inside. 

He clicked on the TV, resuming Community after Alex exclaimed that he loved that show. They watched a few episodes, Alex commenting on the fact that Jeff clearly should have gone for Britta rather than the rather disturbing age difference with Annie. As time passed, Alex kept getting lower and lower against the couch cushions until his head slowly drifted to rest against Henry’s shoulder. 

Henry observed how soft Alex’s face got while he was asleep. It was like all tension from the day just melted away and all that was left was quietness. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling Alex’s warm breath against his skin and his soft curls tickling his neck. He wanted to stay in this moment forever.

It was entirely too fast to be thinking about Alex in this sort of way, they had only just met two days ago and before that was thirst TikTok comments, DMs, and phone calls. He didn’t even know if Alex knew that he was into him. Rational him knew that it was pretty much implied considering that he had posted said thirst comments but he had never said it out loud. 

He stayed like this, not moving an inch until he felt Alex jerk against him and pick up his head. Brown eyes met his sleepily and Alex stretched.

“Whoops, I feel asleep.” Alex rubbed his eyes. 

“No problem.” Henry said quickly.

“You make a good pillow.” Alex patted his shoulder before coming to sit up better, still pressed up against him but Henry already missed the warmth from Alex’s head. 

“Glad to be of service.” He said with a crooked smile. 

They watched a couple more episodes together before Henry looked at the clock. “Do you want to take a shower before we go?”

“Oh yeah, I should probably do that.” Alex sighing dramatically. He sat still for a moment before getting up. Henry followed him and Alex frowned. “What, are we trying to conserve water here?”

Henry rolled his eyes. “No, I have a bathroom in my room.”

“Damn.” Alex said, his eyes trailing over Henry’s body in a way that made his ears hot. “No matter then.” 

“You’re terrible.” Henry said, nervously laughing as they walked down the hall, forking when they passed the guest bathroom, Alex going in with a sly look and then Henry continuing to his own bathroom. 

The steam in the shower swirled around him and he let the hot water run over his skin, wiping away any thoughts about Alex. Or at least attempting to. Why was it that the shower tended to bring out flashes of what he wanted Alex to do to him? 

Alex crowding him against a wall.

Alex shoving a thigh between his legs.

Alex yanking on his hair with tight fists.

Alex grinding against him.

Alex licking into his mouth.

Henry let out a gasp and his eyes flew open as he watched evidence of his thoughts wash down the drain, chest heaving for a moment. 

“Fuck.” He gritted out, squeezing his eyes closed for a moment before going about the rest of his shower. He needed to get it together. 

He toweled off and pulled on the jeans that Pez always said made his ass look good and grabbed a button down, tucking it in. He ran the towel through his hair one more time before stepping out into the hallway. The guest bathroom was open and he found Alex standing there in only a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“You aren’t seriously going to wear that are you?” Alex asked, looking him up and down. It took a moment for Henry to even acknowledge what he had said because he was too mesmerized by the full exposure of abs in front of him.

He frowned and narrowed his eyes. “What’s wrong with this then?”

Alex snorted and shook his head, stepping forward. He jumped a little when Alex’s hands came around Henry’s waist and pulled the shirt out of his jeans. “Never tuck in your shirt when you’re going to a club.” 

Henry swallowed thickly as he felt Alex’s fingertips brush against his bicep. He stared down at the man’s face as Alex rolled the short sleeves on his button down two times before stepping back. 

“Much better. Now you look hot.” Alex said, a pleased look on his face. Alex met his gaze. “Not that you weren’t hot before, you’re just hotter now.”

Henry cleared his throat. “Are you actually going to put a shirt or should I find you an apron to wear?” 

Alex grinned. “Are you saying you like me in an apron?”

Henry shrugged. “I kind of like this more.” He froze, his eyes bugging out for a moment. “Er I mean--”

Alex just laughed and winked at him. “Good to know.”

“Whatever, just get ready. The taxi will be here soon.” Henry sputtered, feeling his face heat up as he went back to his bathroom to finish getting ready. 

He found himself waiting on the couch for Alex to come out. He scrolled through his TikTok, responding to a few comments from people on his videos when Alex finally walked into the room. He looked up and had to take a moment for himself. 

There was Alex in all curls and tight black jeans, wearing nothing more than a black mesh tank top. There was a faint sheen to him and Henry had to restart his brain.

“Are you wearing body glitter?” He asked, his voice cracking.

“Yes, yes I am.” Alex grinned.

“Did you bring that with you or…?” Henry frowned.

“I found it in the bathroom.” Alex grinned harder. “I couldn’t let it go to waste.” 

“Right, because that’s a rational thought to have.” Henry nodded solemnly, the sarcasm dripping off his words. Alex just laughed and Henry rose from the couch. “Come on, let’s get the taxi.” 

Alex looped his arm through Henry which made him startle for a moment before he decided to let it happen. He hailed a taxi and gave the address to Pez’s. 

“Evening gents.” Pez said, scooting in which only made Alex squish against Henry. “Love what you’ve done with this.” Pez gestured to Alex’s body. “The glitter is a nice touch.” Pez of course was wearing neon green pants and a leather vest with nothing else.

“See Henry, you need to be more like us.” Alex grinned.

“If you get glitter on me I will riot.” Henry grumbled before letting out a noise of disgust when Alex rubbed his arm hard against Henry’s. “What the fuck? Are you trying to mark your territory?” 

“Maybe.” Alex wiggled his eyebrows before cackling. Pez just gave Henry a knowing look and he let out a groan of annoyance.

“I’m going to need a drink as soon as we get in.” Henry sighed. 

The taxi dropped them off at the gay club that Pez liked the most and Henry tolerated. The music was already playing as they made a beeline for the bar. Alex bought them a round of tequila shots, saying something about the nectar of his people. Henry winced as it went down before he ordered a rum and coke. 

He followed in Pez and Alex’s wake as they made their way around the club, finding a table to stand at and Henry watched the dance floor. It was halfway full, the night still young. Henry sipped his drink, letting the shot and the rum take over. 

“Oh there’s Terry. Be right back.” Pez said, disappearing into the crowd, leaving Henry alone with Alex.

“Why do I get the feeling this isn’t normally your scene?” Alex asked with a smirk as he drank his vodka soda. 

“Because it isn’t.” Henry said back over the music. “Is it yours?” 

“Did the body glitter not scream that?” Alex laughed before shrugging. “I like to dance. It gets out all the stress of the week and dancing with hot guys doesn’t hurt either.”

Henry gestured to the dance floor with his drink. “Well, there’s plenty out there. You have your pick with those curls.” 

Shit, the alcohol was loosening his tongue. 

Alex just laughed again. He leaned into Henry so he could talk into his ear. “What if there’s only one guy I want to dance with?” Alex leaned back, his dark eyes boring into Henry’s. 

Henry took a gulp of his drink. “Guess you better ask him then.” 

A wild grin came on Alex’s face. “Should I wait until we’re finished with our drinks?” 

Henry arched an eyebrow before downing the rest of the rum and coke. Normally he would need many more drinks before even attempting to do what he was about to do but for some reason he wasn’t afraid. Alex just watched as he set down his drink and gave him a look. 

“Well?” He asked and Alex knocked back his drink and slipped his hand into Henry’s, leading him onto the dance floor. “Don’t judge my dancing okay?” He said in Alex’s ear. Alex just shook his head and put his hands on Henry’s hips. 

“Just follow me alright?” Alex yelled back and Henry nodded, the sudden burst of confidence leaving out the door as he let Alex attempt to move his hips in time to the dancing. He liked the feeling of Alex’s fingers on his skin, brushing under his shirt. He let out a surprised gasp when Alex hooked a couple of said fingers through his belt loops and yanked him close. The song had changed to a slower one, the bass still thumping in his chest but his heart was thumping harder. 

The multicolored lights danced across Alex’s face, flashing against the glitter that had migrated there. If Henry looked down he was sure that there was glitter on his arms and shirt from Alex but he found he didn’t care. All he cared about was looking into Alex’s eyes, feeling the tension build between them. The constant rocking against Alex meant that friction was building and he was starting to get hard which only made him blush but Alex just smiled at him, grinding against him a bit harder than necessary to prove his point. 

Alex snaked his arms up, crossing them loosely behind Henry’s neck. He didn’t care that people were bumping into him or that it was starting to feel sticky in here from all the body heat. He felt Alex’s fingers brush through the hair at the nape of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. 

He leaned down, Alex leaned up and then they were meeting in the middle, lips pressing together, soft a first, then building to a hunger that Henry had been feeling since the first TikTok he had seen of Alex. He wrapped his arms tightly around Alex and Alex did the same. He panted against Alex’s mouth as they paused for breath, the tempo of the music speeding up again and it was like the trance was broken.

He leaned back nervously. Alex was only laughing and yanked him close for another white hot kiss leaving his knees shaky and his breath quick. 

“Wanna get out of here?” Alex asked, biting his earlobe. 

Henry let out a low keen before nodding. He slipped his hand into Alex’s and looked around for Pez. The neon pants stood out and he waved, catching the man’s attention. He pointed to the two of them before pointing to the door. Pez just waved his arms in the air, screaming something that looked like ‘yes bitch’ which was swallowed up by the music before giving Henry two thumbs up.

Alex just laughed from behind him and squeezed Henry’s hand as they continued moving through the crowd. The cool night air felt glorious against his heated skin and he sucked in a breath. He felt Alex come up beside him as he hailed a taxi down. 

Alex sat next to him, pressed up against him all the way down his body and he closed his eyes when he felt warm lips against his neck. He turned his head and caught Alex’s lips with his own, brushing a finger under Alex’s chin to tilt his head up. He was very glad it wasn’t a longer car ride otherwise he wasn’t sure what he and Alex would have gotten up to. He paid for the ride and let Alex drag him out of the car. It took him three tries to get the key in the door while Alex continued to kiss against his jawline and his neck and cheek. 

Once they were inside Henry yanked Alex against him which made Alex gasp a little before grinning into a kiss. 

“I’ve wanted to do this from the moment you first commented on my videos.” Alex said against his lips. He felt Alex’s fingers start to undo his shirt, shoving it down Henry’s body the moment he was able to. Alex broke their kissing to pause and run a hand down Henry’s front. “God damn it should be illegal to hide this under a shirt.”

“Says the man who always wears an apron in his videos. I’m sure you would get way more action if you didn’t.” Henry said with a dark laugh. 

“Gotta draw them in you know? Seems like it worked on you.” Alex’s eyes darkened before he yanked Henry’s head down for another kiss. He felt Alex’s tongue lick inside his mouth and he pushed back just as hard which only made Alex groan against his mouth. He felt Alex walking him back until he was forced against a wall. Quickly Alex shoved a thigh between his legs and Henry sucked in a breath at the sudden friction. 

This couldn’t be real right? This entire scenario would never happen to him. But here was Alex, grinding against him, biting his bottom lip while smiling and deftly undoing his jeans. 

“Did I compliment your ass in these jeans because your ass looks amazing in these jeans.” Alex said as he pushed said jeans along with Henry’s underwear down in one fluid motion, leaving Alex kneeling on the floor. 

“Oh my god.” Henry said under his breath which only made Alex smirk. 

“Do you want me to say Grace before I suck your dick and eat your ass?” Alex asked which only made Henry both blush hard and burst out into laughter. 

“Jesus Christ.”

“If you don’t stop invoking God I’m gonna do it.” Alex warned with a poke to Henry’s abdomen. 

“No, no, sorry, continue.” Henry bit his lip, a smile still playing on his lips. That smile faded as Alex licked a stripe up his shaft and swirled around the head of his cock with precision. Henry’s mouth opened as his head came back against the wall with a thump. Alex was _good_. Okay he was more than good he was great. Henry truly thought this would end up the other way around if it would end up happening at all but Alex seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself to the point when he moaned when Henry tugged a little on his hair, he looked up at Henry from under his eyelashes and Henry had to stop him.

“If you don’t stop I’m going to come and I’d rather not do that just yet.” Henry said breathlessly. 

Alex came off with a pop and wiped his chin with the back of his hand in such an innocent but obscene gesture that Henry had to suck in a breath and look away, his cock twitching. He reached down to help Alex up off the floor and kissed him hard. He felt where Alex’s cock was straining in those tight jeans.

“Come on.” Henry whispered against Alex’s lips and took his hand before leading him to his bedroom. He left his jeans and underwear on the floor, creating a trail of the debauchery. He spun Alex around and kissed him again, undoing the man’s jeans and pushing a hand inside. Alex bucked against him with a groan. Henry broke the kiss and pushed Alex’s jeans down. He frowned when they got stuck a bit on the man’s thighs. “What are you trapped in the 2010s? Get some looser jeans.” 

“You didn’t seem to mind before.” Alex grinned once Henry got the jeans and underwear off finally. He tugged Alex close by the only article of clothing left, the mesh shirt. Alex wrapped his arms around Henry’s neck. “I saw the way you were checking me out.” 

“With an ass like that it would be a sin not to.” Henry murmured as his hands drifted down to the swell of Alex’s ass. He slapped it hard before grinning and jumped back and onto the bed and reached into his nightstand to pull out lube and condoms.

“Why you dirty little monster.” Alex growled, crawling after Henry, straddling him and pressing his wrists to the bed. Henry just grinned and he was struck with the realization that if this were anyone else he would normally be nervous at a time like this but with Alex it felt natural. It felt like they had been doing this for years rather than it being their first time.

Alex leaned down and kissed him slow and deep, the both of them groaning as their cocks rubbed together. Henry watched as Alex began to work his way down his body, kissing and licking and biting as he went until he was between Henry’s legs. Henry let out a breath, head falling back as Alex bit his inner thighs before going to his entrance. His hands fisted in his sheets as he felt Alex swirl his tongue around before licking fast. He felt his entire body tense when Alex’s tongue fucked into him and he bit his bottom lip, a whimper escaping. 

He jumped a bit when Alex’s hand came around to pump him slowly while still licking and Henry’s hand that wasn’t twisted in the sheet jumped to Alex’s curls, brushing into them and holding tightly which only made Alex moan softly. He was able to catch his breath when Alex reached out for the lube, dripping a bit on his fingers before slowly pushing one inside. All his attention went to where Alex was touching him, soothing circles on his hip and the slight burn inside of him. Alex left open mouth kisses against his skin until Henry’s hips started to move up and down on Alex’s finger. 

Alex began pumping in and out, crooking his finger and watching Henry’s expression. Normally he wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes open, the awkwardness too much but he needed to see Alex. He needed to connect with him and when his entire body jerked from Alex’s finger, a strangled sound leaving his body, Alex’s mouth twisted into a smile and Henry knew he was done for. 

Another finger was added and then another and Henry had become a sweaty, whiny mess, a stream of curses and pleads leaving his lips. 

“Please Alex,” Henry begged, his fingers digging into Alex’s bicep. Alex just grinned and slipped his fingers out and kissed Henry hard. Henry wrapped his legs around Alex’s hips, refusing to let Alex leave him. Eventually Alex had to break his grip, sitting back to roll on a condom. 

“You look so hot like this. I’ve had dreams like this but the real thing is way better.” Alex ran a hand down Henry’s ribs, blunt nails leaving marks as he did. 

“You’ve had dreams about me huh?” Henry asked, his voice breathless. 

“Don’t tell me you haven’t.” Alex’s expression turned into a wry look.

“More like daydreams.” The corner of Henry’s mouth twitched up.

“During a wank session?” Alex asked against his lips as he came forward. 

“Maybe.” Henry said and hissed when Alex bit his lip right as he pressed into him. “Oh fuck.” He said in a shaky voice, eyes closing. Alex kissed his neck, scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin at the crook of his shoulder as he did and Henry felt himself relax. Alex sat up, looking down at Henry. “Hard not to have daydreams when you look like that, your thighs open between your pottery wheel.” 

Alex let out a low laugh, hips moving back and Henry let out a moan at the friction. It was borderline painful but in only the best sort of way. The kind of way that stayed with him for days afterwards. Alex wasn’t small by any means. 

“You ever watch my videos and come?” Alex asked, snapping his hips forward which forced Henry’s breath out. Henry had to take a moment, his head spinning. Alex’s thumb brushed over his lips. “Tell me Henry.”

“Yes, when I was really drunk.” Henry admitted. 

Alex just smirked at him and began to set a pace that made Henry pant. Alex put his hands next to Henry’s head and leaned over. “I’ve done the same with yours.” 

“Does that make us shallow?” Henry managed to get out after cursing under his breath. 

“Guess we gotta pack our bags and move to LA.” Alex said after kissing Henry hard with a few good thrusts. He pulled Henry closer to him, putting his legs over his shoulder, practically bending him in half. Henry’s head fell back, hands coming over his head to grab the pillows with an iron grip. 

“Fuck you’re so deep.” Henry moaned, biting down on his bottom lip hard. Alex didn’t need to go any faster because Henry was this close to letting the tightly wound coil in his body spring open. 

“Look at me baby.” Alex said, gripping Henry’s jaw with his hand. 

Henry forced his eyes open to slits, not even realizing he had closed them. Alex was looking down at him, the light behind him made it seem like he was glowing from the inside out. “Beautiful.” He breathed out which only made Alex smile for a moment before the look of concentration morphed back. 

His back arched when Alex’s thrusts started to become erratic and he grabbed Henry’s leaking cock. “Come for me Henry.” Alex panted out. 

Henry whimpered, the stimulation nearly too much. Only a few strokes and he let out a groan, body jerking with pure pleasure. He dimly realized that Alex wasn’t far behind him. He let out a sigh as Alex fell against him, their heartbeats in line with one another. He felt Alex’s hot breath against his neck and his hands began to swirl around Alex’s back until eventually Alex moved off of him, slipping off the condom and walking into the bathroom. 

Henry shifted up the pillows a bit when Alex came back with a few tissues and cleaned Henry up before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He wrapped his arms around Alex and brought him down onto the bed with him, Alex curling into his side automatically like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

“Not bad.” Alex said, pressing a kiss to Henry’s neck and Henry let out a rumble of a laugh.

“Yeah?” He asked, shifting so he could see Alex better. 

“Well I mean I _did_ do all the work.” Alex bit back a grin and Henry just rolled his eyes.

“Just wait till I’m on top.” Henry yawned. 

“So you’re saying there’s gonna be a second time?” Alex arched an eyebrow.

“And a third and a fourth and possibly one in a shower.” Henry said with a shrug. Alex just laughed and leaned up for another kiss. They made out languidly for a while, the bliss of post-orgasm falling over them like a soft blanket. 

“Why did you wait so long to kiss me?” Alex asked.

“I didn’t know if you were into me or not.” Henry said awkwardly.

“My flirting wasn’t obvious enough? Damn I really need to step up my game.” Alex pursed his lips in an amused expression. 

“I just didn’t think you, looking like how you do, could be into me.” Henry gnawed on his bottom lip and Alex just let out a loud laugh.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Alex leaned up on one elbow so he could look at Henry better. “Please say sike.”

“What?” Henry looked down, knowing his cheeks were starting to get red.

“Have you looked in the mirror Henry? You’re like a Disney prince. I had a moment when you first commented on my videos like a full on meltdown with my sister because here was this hottie with a fucking body and he was flirting with me over this stupid app and then he let me stay at his house and show me around London _for free_ mind you and I’m laying in his bed naked having another moment because he doesn’t think he’s smokin’.” Alex shook his head and pushed a hand through Henry’s hair. “I’m very into you darling if that wasn’t completely obvious.” 

Henry let out a whoosh of air and he nodded, looking down at where his hand was resting against Alex’s forearm. “I just hate that we got this far and you’re going to be leaving in two days.” 

Alex leaned back down to curl against Henry’s body once more. “Yeah, I know it fucking sucks. But hopefully I’ll get this residency and we’ll be living in the same city.” 

“And if not?” Henry asked, hating that he had to ask the question but he needed to know.

“How do you feel about long distance relationships?” Alex asked after a pause. 

Henry frowned in confusion. 

Alex just rolled his eyes. “Be my boyfriend idiot.”

“Wait are you serious? Alex we just met.” Henry stumbled over his words.

“In person, yes, but we’ve gotten to know each other over the phone for longer than being in person. Maybe it’s just me being sprinkled with post-orgrasm fairy dust, but I really like you Henry and I think you really like me too.” Alex sat up this time. “Tell me I’m lying.”

Henry shook his head. “No you’re not lying. I do like you Alex and being in person has been amazing.” He reached out and ran a hand down Alex’s side. “I’d happily be your boyfriend.” Just saying those words made his lips curl into a giant smile which Alex mirrored.

“Fucking good because otherwise I’d have to let down both of our TikTok followers since they already seem to think we’re a couple.” Alex said with a twinkle in his eye. 

“Well we can’t let down the TikTokers.” Henry laughed and pulled Alex down next to him. Alex followed easily. 

They fell asleep like that, Alex’s nose pressed up against Henry’s neck, arms around Henry’s torso. 

Henry didn’t even mind that he now had glitter all over himself and his bedspread.

\---

The rest of Alex’s trip was a whirlwind of sight seeing and kissing in alleyways between shops and sleeping in the same bed and doing TikToks together for both of their channels. Most of their time at cafes was spent talking about their childhood and the things they missed the most and the things they wanted to do in the future both near and far. 

After spending so much time with Alex over the last few days dropping him off at the airport was like saying goodbye to his soulmate however cheesy that was. 

“So I’ll be hearing in a couple weeks if I got the residency or not.” Alex said, as he stood on the sidewalk. 

Henry nodded, a lump in his throat. Alex stepped forward, bringing his hand to Henry’s cheek. “It just sucks to have you and lose you in such a short amount of time.” He said, his voice wavering but he refused to cry. He’d wait until Alex was gone for that. 

“You’re not going to lose me baby.” Alex said, shaking his head and leaned up to kiss Henry hard before resting their foreheads together for a moment. Alex sunk back to his heels. “This ain’t goodbye.”

Henry nodded, raising his chin. “I know.”

Alex gave him a sad smile. “I’ll text you when I land alright?” 

Henry nodded and brought Alex in close one more time for a final, lingering kiss. “Have a safe flight alright?” He whispered and Alex nodded, brushing their lips together before stepping back and slinging on his backpack.

“I’ll be back before you know it.” Alex smiled and Henry attempted to smile back and gave a little wave as Alex walked towards the entrance. He leaned against his car until he could no longer see Alex any more and only then did he let himself break down. 

The entire ride back to his empty house was filled with brushing away stupid tears and trying to breathe through his tight chest. He managed to pull into his spot without actually wrecking his car to find Pez there waiting for him.

“Hey.” Pez said, pushing off the wall of the house. “I figured you might need some cheering up so I brought early 2000s romcoms for us to watch.” 

Henry smiled sadly but gratefully. “Thanks, that sounds like a more exciting time than me moping around.”

Pez had brought snacks as well, lugging the bag over his shoulder and the two of them watched 10 Things I Hate About You and Mean Girls and She’s the Man all the while David curled up next to Henry, not leaving his side. As the sun set, Pez brought out the wine and Henry drowned his sorrows at the bottom of his glass of Sauvignon Blanc.

Halfway through their third movie Henry was in Pez’s lap, waxing poems about how much he didn’t think he would like Alex in person but that they were now boyfriends and he didn’t know how he was supposed to go back to his real life. 

He fell asleep after their fifth movie, only waking up to Pez bringing him to bed and David trotting along after them. 

He woke up to a text from Alex.

**Alex** : i made it back home finally 😴 i’m pretty sure my brain is dead  
**Henry** : Glad you made it back safely. No problems I hope?  
**Alex** : does missing you already count as a problem?  
**Henry** : It better because I’m having the same problem.

Getting back to normal took a moment for him. He and Alex still talked on the phone quite a bit, usually when Henry was getting up and Alex was cleaning his studio. Alex had gotten back to his pottery TikToks after only a day of rest and Henry watched them on a loop when he was going to sleep. 

After a while this felt like the new normal to him. It helped that he had Pez to cheer him up and FaceTiming with Alex when he was especially missing him. He didn’t want to ask Alex if he had heard yet but it was eating him up inside with anxiety that he wouldn’t see Alex again in person for months. 

A month from Alex leaving Pez suggested another movie night and Henry agreed having nothing better to do. He made popcorn this time for their Harry Potter marathon and frowned when he got a text from Pez saying he would be late. He sat on the couch, scrolling through TikTok when he heard a knock on the door. That made him frown harder. Pez had a key and didn’t even bother knocking anymore.

He tossed his phone on the couch and got up to answer it, David following behind him like the nosy dog he was. He unlocked the door and froze when he saw Alex standing on his porch.

“What the--what are you doing here?” Henry’s eyebrows shot up and he noticed quickly that Pez was recording before Alex practically tackled him against the door frame by jumping into his arms. He kissed Alex back as soon as the man’s lips touched his and he hugged him hard. Alex even smelled the same. 

“I got it.” Alex whispered. “I got the residency.” 

Henry nearly dropped Alex and Alex laughed as he stumbled a bit. “Are you serious?” Alex nodded and Henry kissed him hard again. Eventually he had to let Alex back down on the ground for fear of both of them crumpling to the ground.

“God this month has been so hard. I found out a week after I left but I wanted to surprise you. Pez helped.” Alex turned to Pez who had stopped filming. He turned back to Henry. “Are you mad at me for making you wait?”

“What? No! I could never be mad at you. Annoyed that you made me wait this long but I could never be mad at you Alex.” Henry shook his head. “When do you start? Where are you staying?” 

“I start on Monday and I’m staying just down the road from you guys so I can be over all the time or we can have space if we need it but I’m here for six weeks and if they like me they said they’d consider keeping me on full time.” Alex said, his words coming out a mile a minute. 

“God I’m so happy.” He whispered and Alex beamed up at him. 

“No take backs alright? I’m gonna bug the living shit out of you.” Alex poked him in the chest and Henry just grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

“I’m counting on it.”

_5/31/2021_  
**@glazedandconfused** shoutout to _@henryfmount_ for helping push me to move to london. happy one year of moving sweetheart i love you

**Author's Note:**

> Was this entirely indulgent and ridiculous concept that morphed into something that took me like 5 days to write? Yes.  
> Do I have any regrets?  
> No.
> 
> follow me on tumblr for more shenanigans: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)
> 
> want more rwrb content? [join the discord](https://discord.gg/25DZeU9)


End file.
